gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Cover Girl (RAH)
:Cover Girl is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Prior to joining G.I. Joe, Cover Girl was a fashion model who graced the covers of countless magazines, but she found the world of modeling unfulfilling and joined the Army to seek out new challenges in life. She felt very driven to master distinctly unfeminine traits in order to prove that she was not just a pretty face. She has proven to be very knowledgeable in diesel mechanics and gas turbine technology. Despite being covered in grease and sweat in her chosen field, she has never felt happier in life. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Before joining the Army, Krieger had a successful career as a fashion model, starting off in Chicago - near her hometown of Peoria, Illinois - then making her way to New York City. Cover Girl became disillusioned with modeling and decided to enlist in the Army, hoping to "put new direction" in her life. She then attended Armor School at Fort Knox and other related technical schools. She is also proficient in anti-tank weapons. Cover Girl joined the Joe Team in 1983 as the driver of the Wolverine missile tank and first saw combat against Cobra during a battle at the Treasury building in Washington, D.C. She later was one of the many Joes who defended The Pit against a Cobra attack. After helping to rebuild the Joes' damaged headquarters, Cover Girl partnered with Clutch during the Joes' surveillance of Cobra activities in Switzerland and Italy. She had to suffer Clutch's sexist advances, but continued with the mission, which led to the capture of Cobra Commander. Months later, Cover Girl joined a team of Joes raiding the house of a suspected Cobra agent. Their suspicions proved to be true and after the Cobra agent fled, the team followed clues that were left behind and discovered a secret Cobra operation in the Gulf of Mexico. It would lead to the creation of Cobra Island. Some time afterward, Cover Girl was one of the many Joes who participated in the invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. When Cobra attempted to take control of the icy nation of Frusenland, Cover Girl served as gunner on board the Persuader laser tank and fought a column of Cobra's armored vehicles. The Joes won the day and rid the tiny country of Cobra. After seeing action in Frusenland, Cover Girl spent less time in the field and began to help train new recruits to the Joe team. She was one of the few Joes that did not participate in the Cobra Island civil war. In the aftermath of that conflict, Hawk, General Hollingsworth and most of the Joe team were arrested by corrupt generals claiming that the Joes had acted without authorization from above. Cover Girl and the other free Joes went underground and planned to clear their commanders' names. Cover Girl was one of the leaders of the group's assault on the Virginia hospital where Hawk and Hollingsworth were being held as prisoners. The generals were freed and the team was cleared of any wrongdoing. Some time later, Cover Girl and the other women on the Joe team went undercover as cheerleaders when Cobra threatened to kidnap the President at a major league baseball game. Despite being somewhat embarrassed with the situation, they managed to save the President's life. Training new Joes and occasionally monitoring surveillance satellites at the Pit in Utah, Cover Girl continued to work with the team until it was disbanded in 1994. Devil's Due Comics continuity Cover Girl returned as a field agent when tracking down the children being kidnapped by Hannibal, she has since taken a more active role on the main team after Cobra's assault on the current Joe HQ the Rock. Her and team mate Shipwreck have begun a relationship and recently had several missions together including tracking down a rogue Cobra operative, Skullbuster. Action Force (British) Comics continuity When Cover Girl joined Action Force she hoped she would never have to model again. So she was distinctly unhappy when she was sent undercover in a honey trap for Cobra which involved her modelling a huge diamond in Amsterdam. She was captured by a Cobra team led by Weaponsmith, who was constructing a portable laser gun called "the Stone Cutter" that utilised diamonds to generate the most powerful battle laser yet. Cover Girl hated that the requirements of the mission meant she was unable to prevent Cobra killing several as they captured and spirited her away. She was rescued by an Action Force team led by Flint. In the ensuing battle she secured the Stone Cutter and used it to destroy both Weaponsmith and his base. IDW Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Voice actress: Libby Aubrey When first seen, Cover Girl has longer blonde hair and wears a green jacket. Later, she has shorter auburn-colored hair and a dark brown jacket. During the Cobra-La incident, she once again has longer hair, though its color remains auburn. Cover Girl was with Doc when they found Duke, exhausted and delirious from his escape from the Cobra Temple. Again, she seems to have a knack for finding people when the next time, she spots Snake-Eyes return from his ordeal in the Arctic. The canister that contained the crystals he retrieved turned out to be booby-trapped, it released a gas that rendered the Joes unconscious. With Timber's help, she uses the VAMP to hurl it into the air before it exploded. Toys Trivia * On the preliminary dossier for this character, her codename was "Hurricane Helga" and her real name was Ariana, rather than Courtney.The Ultimate Guide to G.I. Joe, page 31 *Courtney started her modelling career at 17. * The Season 5 episode of the CBS television program NCIS that aired October 16, 2007 - "Identity Crisis" - assigned many of the guest stars and incidental characters the names of G.I. Joe characters. The major role was FBI Special Agent Courtney Krieger, played by Dorian Brown. The character's personality was rather unlike Cover Girl's: she seemed inexperienced and was described as uptight, only letting her hair down (both figuratively and literally) while on an undercover "date." External links * Myuselessknowledge.com Cover Girl entry * OAFE - GI Joe Figure Subscription Service: Cover Girl exclusive review Footnotes Category:1983/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Comic Packs Category:Female Characters